Sara's back, Warrick's gone
by caz1969
Summary: Sara comes back to surprise everyone, but finds out the tragic news about Warrick.


Just another short one.

when i did this I wasn't happy with it, so when i sent it to my friend Karen she said to post it. so she is to blame lol

**Sara's back, Warrick's gone**

Sara sat in the locker room; she had only found out ten minutes ago from reception that Warrick had gone, she was on her way to see everyone to surprise them.

Sara didn't know the full story yet, she sat on the floor in front of Warrick's locker holding one of his tops she took out the locker a few minutes ago, she could smell his scent from the top, holding it close to her chest she had a tear in her eye.

She sat with her eyes closed thinking back to when she first met Warrick and she had to investigate him, and when she had to find out about him being at the casino, and the time with the pipe bombs when he wanted me out the house but I wanted to take the door off, we had good times and bad days, but also how kind he was a real friend to her to everyone, he had his bad days but so did we all. He had his bad habits but so did we all.

Sara opened her eyes her face was wet with her tears, I never even got to say goodbye to Warrick, Sara thought.

What would I have said to him?

I would have held him in my arms and told him how much of a friend he was, how much part of my family he became, the family I should have never left.

Sara stood up and brought the top to her face she smelled it one more time then put it back in his locker, she wiped the tears from her eyes and face

Then sat on the bench looking at what was her locker once, she smiled then looked at Nick's locker, he will miss Warrcik so much and the tears started again, Nick was like her brother, he was also like a brother to Warrick, so why didn't I even tell him where I was going, because I had to do it alone and I needed to be alone.

She wiped the tears again and looked over at Greg's locker, she smiled, he made her laugh and was like another of her brother's, he was like the kid brother always up to mischief, and always playing pranks.

She felt in her pocket and took out a picture of them all together and looked at Catherine in the photo, Catherine grew on her when she came to Vegas, but always listened to me eventually, she will also miss Warrick so much, they two had been good together and sometimes I wondered if anything was going on, she laughed and wiped her face again,

She then put her finger on Grissom's face on the photo, her heart missed a beat, she always felt funny but a good funny when she even heard his name being said, never mind what it did to her when he was near her, a tear dropped from her face falling onto her finger that was touching Grissom's face, she smiled and sighed thinking of that kiss she could feel his lips on hers as she closed her eyes.

Oh how she Loved him so much, but she had to do what she did that night and leave Vegas, She had nearly called him, but got so far as to touching her cell phone button that had him on speed dial, but every time she couldn't do it as she knew she would want to say, I want to come back to you, and it wouldn't have been fair on Gil would it, he might have forgot about me and got on with his life. I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him and that I'm sorry for going. Will he forgive me and Love me back.

And Jim he was Grissom's friend but never knew anything about us until I had gone, and I know he would have took care of Grissom. Jim had his ups and downs with Warrick but will miss him just as much.

Sara held the picture to her chest with tears rolling down her face, Warrick why did this have to happen she said aloud, she dropped the picture onto the floor and bust into tears, she had both her hands covering her face crying so much, she stopped crying, she still had her hands on her face and couldn't see who had just appeared next to her but she knew, she knew because she had that funny feeling inside her, her heart missed a beat, she could feel him near her, then she felt his hands lift her hands from her face he was bending down in front of her, looking into each other eyes they both could feel the pain for Warrcik, the love for each other, he went to open his mouth to say something he was still holding her hands she broke one free from his and put her finger over his lips to stop him saying anything, she took her finger away, they both stood up at the same time, still looking into each others eyes then Sara moved her face closer to his and kissed him there lips joined together they both sighed and at the same time then they put their arms around each other still joined at the lips, Oh Sara, she could here him say, they kissed and as Sara broke away, she said, "Gil I'm….", Grissom put his finger to her lips to stop her from finishing, he kissed her this time it was a passionate kiss.

They stopped kissing and Grissom took her hands each one in his hand and stood back a little and looked at Sara, "Warrick will be glad you're here now Sara", he said looking at how beautiful she looked, as always, _I have missed her so much,_ he thought.

Sara looked at Grissom, "I just wish I could have said Goodbye to him Gil", she said another tear coming from her eye, Grissom let go of one of her hand's, "Me too Sara, me too". Grissom said wiping the tears from Sara's eye.

"Let's go home honey", Grissom said holding her hand tight, Sara smiled and said, "Home sounds great Gil", and they both left the locker room and made there way out the front door.

**THE END**


End file.
